Morgenstern Pride
by SailorVegeta13
Summary: Even before she starts kindergarten, Clary is her brothers' biggest fan. Jonathan and Sebastian might be two years older than their sister, but they're always there for her. And when she starts high school, they become extremely overprotective, chasing off all the boys who want to date her. The only one who stands a chance... is Sebastian's best friend, Jace Wayland. AU, All-Human.
1. Elementary School

_Before Clary Started School_

"Hey, don't forget this." Casually Sebastian flipped the keychain across the kitchen to his brother. "Science test today, remember?"

Deftly catching his good-luck charm—Sebastian had one almost exactly like it; the third Morgenstern child had made them both—the older boy nodded in acknowledgement. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern never said thank-you. Not even to his twin.

Well, there _was _one exception: Clary. Their younger sister always seemed to bring out the best in both of them.

In spite of the early hour (for her), said redhead was already up. Rubbing her eyes, she stumbled into the kitchen. "Good luck!" Clary chirped, green eyes lighting up as they met first Jonathan's, then Sebastian's. "I know you're going to do super well on that test!"

The boys grinned. "Definitely," they chorused.

* * *

_Clary's First Day of Kindergarten_

Shyly the petite redhead eased open the door to her new classroom.

_You're a Morgenstern—success is in your blood._ As always, it was hard to tell just what Jonathan was trying to say.

A deep breath did nothing to calm the little girl's anxiety.

_Don't be nervous; you'll be _better_ than great!_ It was easy to imagine Sebastian's encouraging smile.

Her brothers' words both comforted and worried her. As a little sister, it was beyond awesome that the boys had so much faith in her; but what if she failed to uphold the Morgenstern name? She wasn't Jonathan or Sebastian—both of them excelled at _everything_; their sister was only good at drawing. In her own opinion, at least.

"Welcome to kindergarten, class! I'm Mrs. Herondale (1)! We're going to have a lot of fun this year! First, I'd like you all to introduce yourselves! Give us your name and your favorite thing to do!"

_This is my teacher? She sounds like a chipmunk on steroids (2)!_ Of course Clary didn't say this out loud. But unfortunately, she couldn't restrain a quiet snicker.

Immediately the teacher turned to her. "Why don't you go first?"

Promptly the redhead nodded good-naturedly and began. "I'm Clary Morgenstern, and I like to—"

"I _knew_ there was something familiar about your expression!" interrupted Mrs. Herondale almost maliciously. "I taught both Jonathan and Sebastian." _Worst year I've had yet,_ her tone seemed to say. "Let me just warn you, Clarissa—I'm already quite well acquainted with your parents. You may look more angelic than your brothers, but I doubt you are; make any trouble, and I promise you, Jocelyn and Valentine will hear about it."

_Well, that's not a very auspicious beginning._ But Clary couldn't help smiling—wait till the boys heard about this!

* * *

"So, how are you liking school so far?" Tall, athletic, and _golden _(3) Jace Wayland sat atop the monkey bars, swinging his legs. "Where's Sebastian at?"

The girl shrugged in answer to both questions. "Jace, did you have Mrs. Herondale for kindergarten?"

Sebastian's best friend snickered. "I skipped kindergarten, but I know Sebastian had her. Jonathan, too, if I remember rightly. She holding a grudge against you 'cause of who your brothers are?"

Looking a little guilty, Clary nodded. "Well, and I laughed at her."

"You _what?_"Jace looked amused and pleased. "_Excellent._ Just wait until—"

"Did I hear you right, Clary?" asked Jonathan, raising an eyebrow. Absentmindedly he scooped up his soccer ball, tucking it under his arm. "You _laughed_ at Herondale?"

Green eyes alight, his sister turned to him. "Yeah! Oh—thanks for warning me, by the way." She pouted. "You and Seb both."

"No prob, little sis." Nimbly Sebastian swung himself up to sit by Jace. "Look, Herondale was the worst teacher we've had. Wasn't she, Jon?"

"Definitely. Don't worry about it, Clary—she'll get over it." After patting his sister on the head (something she tolerated only from the two of them), the older twin hurried off to continue his ball game.

"Will she really, Seb?"

"Sure."

Clary wasn't fooled. "Tell me the truth, Sebastian Valentine Morgenstern!"

"Oooooh!" chorused eavesdroppers. (Well, the Morgenstern twins were popular, and their sister was an Object of Interest, so of course people were listening to their conversation.) In mere seconds, the playground was abuzz.

"That's their little sister?"

"Sebastian has a middle name?"

"Whoa there, Seb, don't tease your sister!"

"_Valentine?_"

"It's my father's first name!"

"Touchy about that, Morgenstern?" teased Jace.

"Actually—I am, Wayland. Problem with that?" The two boys had only become best friends during the second semester of first grade year, after a long and tiring rivalry. While the redhead had easily accepted Jace as a third older brother, though, Jonathan still wasn't reconciled to losing the position of his twin's best friend.

Just then, the recess bell rang and Clary reluctantly headed back to face another round with Mrs. Herondale.

* * *

_At the Twins' Graduation Ceremony: End of Clary's Third-Grade Year_

Most parents don't cry at their kids' fifth grade graduation, and neither do siblings of the graduates. But while Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern were as dry-eyed as most of the other spectators, their daughter sniffled throughout the whole thing.

As soon as the ceremony was over, the two boys hurried over. "What's wrong, Clary?" They'd never looked so alike: despite being identical twins, they very rarely wore the same facial expression at the same time.

"You're _graduating_—you won't be here next year!"

Slightly annoyed, Jonathan ran his finger through his overlong blond bangs—he'd pleaded their (yes, meaning his bangs') case by insisting that this was how he wanted to remember his fifth-grade year, since they (yes, his bangs) had accompanied him throughout it—while Sebastian barely sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around his baby sister.

"Look, Clary—" the older twin began impatiently.

"You've just finished third grade, haven't you? It'll only be two years, then you'll join us at the middle school. Won't you be glad to have these two off your case for a while, kid?"

"Don't call me 'kid,' Wayland!"

"A-ha! So the real Clary _was_ hiding behind that crybaby-façade!"

"You—!" Enraged, the redhead flew at her brother's best friend.

Laughing, he caught her as she tripped. "Careful, kid."

"Don't call me—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But seriously, Clary… I would've thought you'd be happy to have us out of here for two years. No overprotective older brothers cramping your style, and the teachers'd probably be more likely to give you a chance if these two aren't around every day, reminding them of that painful year. But… apparently not." He raised an eyebrow. "Care to tell me why?"

"It just won't be the same," insisted the little girl.

"Example?"

"Jace, that's—"

"The boys all make fun of me," the little girl blurted. "They laugh, and say that I need my big brothers to hold my hand and protect me."

"I _knew_ I should've—"

"Calm down, Jonathan," begged Sebastian. "Clary's right here—don't scare her like you did last time." ("Last time" had involved a _very scary_ pissed-off older Morgenstern boy, and several of his sister's classmates begging for their lives. The redhead had been just as frightened as her brother's victims. Only the younger twin's intervention had kept the situation from evolving into a massacre.)

"You'll be fine," Jace assured his best friend's sister. "Just win a coupla fights, then—" Suddenly he realized Sebastian, Clary, and Jonathan's parents were listening. _Oops._

Though Jocelyn frowned, Valentine grinned. "That's right! Clary, just show those boys that you don't need your brothers to be your sword and shield, and they'll leave you alone."

Doubtful as she was, the redhead dutifully nodded. "Yes, Father."

"Come on, I want to sit on the monkey bars one last time, for old times' sake!"

Jace hurried off after Sebastian.

"Hey, wait for me!" Crossing her arms over her chest, the little girl scowled. She'd never catch up, and she knew it.

"Come on." Jonathan knelt down.

Delightedly his sister climbed on his back, wrapping her slender arms loosely around his throat. "Thanks, big brother!"

"Anytime. Hang on tight!"

* * *

_Middle of Clary's Fifth-Grade Year_

Snickers resounded as Clary's unwise challenger struggled to his feet.

"That's why you don't mess with a Morgenstern!" called an onlooker.

"Don't you know any better?" added another, rubbing it in.

"Just—you—wait, Morgenstern, I'll beat you someday!"

"Uh-huh, sure you will. Simon, let's go."

Before her brothers and Jace had graduated, Clary had found a new best friend: Simon Lewis. Once he'd met with the boys' approval (a daunting obstacle, but he was too… weird for them to regard him as a rival for the younger girl's affections), the self-proclaimed geek spent most of his time with the redhead—apparently he was taking her brothers' dictum ("Look after her or else") very seriously.

Not that Clary needed his protection. As proven yet again today, when Meliorn Queen (drama-queen and super-diva Seelie Queen's younger brother) had made a comment about the Morgenstern twins. Evidently, the offender was all talk and no action. He couldn't even play proper defense on a basketball court, let alone hold his own in a fistfight.

Of course Clary got in trouble with the school administration. But only because they had to keep up appearances for the benefit of the outraged Queen family.

The principal and other office staff had known Jonathan and Sebastian well—for some reason, the two kept ending up in the same class; probably to limit the collateral damage—and were sympathetic to the boys' beloved kid sister.

* * *

_End of Clary's Fifth-Grade Year: Graduation Ceremony_

"All right, Clary, Simon—smile!" Jocelyn took lots of pictures while the boys marveled at the changes that two years had wrought in their old school.

"New swing set!"

"Damn, they replaced the monkey bars!"

"Hey! Watch your language, Sebastian," warned Valentine.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Not gonna cry at your own graduation?" A voice murmured in Clary's ear. "Or did you use up all your tears at mine?"

"I was crying for my brothers and you know it, asshat."

"Asshat?" Jace snickered.

"Clarissa!"

"Sorry, Father. But that's what Meliorn—"

"_Meliorn?_ Meliorn Queen? Seelie's annoying brat of a brother?" demanded Jonathan. "Geez, I really hate that kid."

"Yeah."

Sebastian shook his head. "So _that's_ why you beat him up?"

"What, was I supposed to stand there and let him call you—the three of you—all asshats?"

"Good thing he graduated this year—"

"—because next year, we'll teach him a thing or two about respecting the Morgensterns."

Jocelyn looked worried and maternally dissatisfied, but Valentine looked proud of his sons' determination and pride.

"Well, we'll see you in _our_ school next year," Jace reminded Clary.

She smiled happily. "I know—I've been waiting for this for two years!"

* * *

(1) Mrs. Herondale's character (or her name, anyway) comes from the Inquisitor in _City of Ashes_.

(2) Credit for the saying "chipmunk on steroids" goes to my friend **Hyourinmaru165**.

(3) If you need someone to explain "golden," you seriously need to go back and reread one of the Mortal Instruments books. Any of them will do—but, if you can't understand this description of Jace, it's probably best for you to review the whole series.

* * *

**A/N: I'll probably either do a similar chapter for middle school, or do one chapter for each year (total of three chapters). In any case, I'll go into more detail (several chapters) about Clary's high school years, especially before her brothers and Jace graduate. As a side note, I promise that I'm still working on "City of Dreams."**

**Just to clarify, Jonathan and Sebastian are identical twins—Jonathan's older—and Jace is Sebastian's best friend. He's a year younger than the twins, but he skipped a grade.**

**Review, please! I'd love to know your thoughts on how I should chronicle the middle school years, and any other ideas/feedback you might have. Thanks in advance!**


	2. Middle School, Part 1

**A/N: Wow! I wasn't too sure about the reception this new fic would receive, but it was absolutely amazing. My email inbox was completely flooded the morning after I published. You guys are unbelievably awesome!**

**Thanks so, so much to everyone who's favorited/following this fic—you know who you are! I'd have listed all of you, but there are just so many...**** Especial thanks go to **_**im-a-troll, BubblyFanatic, ByTheAngelIsThatWillHerondale, Ashleylee987,**_** _Vanna,_ _Lockwheres theKey, "Lydiaaaaa" [Guest] _****and three Guests (I'm sure you know who you are!) for reviewing—each and every one of you really made my day. And thanks to you, too, if you're not listed here. (And I'm sorry if I mistyped your username.)**

**I would have had this chapter up earlier, but my summer-camp teacher gave us weekend homework. Yeah, you read that right. Summer camp teacher. Weekend homework. (I guess you could argue that, in her defense, it _is_ an academic camp. But still...!)**

**Sorry. You didn't come here to read my rant. Without further ado, here's the first installment of the documentary of Clary's middle school experiences. Hope you like them this chapter as much as the last one!**

* * *

_Clary's First Day of Sixth Grade_

One of the worst possible first middle school experiences is having some random girl—dressed like a slut and wearing _way_ too much makeup—immediately latch onto one of your older brothers and coo, "Hi, Jonathan," in the most nauseatingly coquettish tone you've ever heard.

As you've probably guessed, that was how Clary began her sixth-grade year: wanting to puke as she watched Seelie Queen flirting with one of the twins.

The older girl—she'd been rejected by _both_ twins several times already, but never seemed able to take a hint—barraged the boy with questions. It goes without saying that she didn't give him time to answer—not that he'd have wanted to anyway. "How was your summer? You didn't sleep with anyone, did you? Of course you didn't, your parents would kill you and you're mine anyway!" (Insert flirty giggle here.) "Oh, and how's your brother? I really missed you this summer, Jonathan! Did you miss me?" _Now_ she paused—most likely for breath.

"Um…" Awkwardly Clary's brother rubbed the back of his head with his free hand—the one that _wasn't_ attached to the arm Seelie was clinging to. "Seelie, there's been a misunderstanding—"

"What are you talking about, Jonny? Of course there hasn't!"

"—because I'm Sebastian, not Jonathan," finished the boy, pulling free. "Come on, Clary; let's go see whose homeroom you're in."

"'Kay. You coming, Simon?"

"Huh? Uh, oh, yeah."

"What were you looking—_Oh_." Following her best friend's line of sight, Clary had seen a rather pretty dark-haired girl just entering the school. She'd walked in by herself, but she seemed to gather more boys around her with every step she took. With the way she dressed, walked, talked, smiled, and winked at the students milling about in the hallway, the Morgenstern-Wayland-Lewis group wasn't very surprised with the new girl's number of admirers.

The school doors opened again, and a boy stepped in. He bore a sibling-resemblance to the girl who'd preceded him. However, his scowl warned off any and all girls that might have been interested in flirting with him.

"Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood," Jace explained to Clary and Simon. "Izzy's in your year; Alec's a year older."

"Huh. Why do I get the feeling that Isabelle's… um…"

"The school slut? She's not; she just 'gets around' (1). But anyway, that title actually belongs to either Seelie Queen or Kaelie Fay—along with a reputation for being the biggest bitch in this school."

"I see."

"Here." Jonathan thrust a sheet of paper at his sister. "While you were gossiping, I went and got your schedule."

She took it, glancing over the courses listed there. "Thanks." Then his words sank in and her head snapped up. "Hey! I wasn't—We weren't—"

"'Course you were gossiping; all girls do it," teased Sebastian. "No one really cares—just don't be too nasty."

"You—!"

Simon glanced at Clary's oldest brother hopefully. "I don't suppose you got my schedule too?"

"Get it yourself, dork. And while you're at it—"

"You can get mine," Jace drawled.

"And mine," added Sebastian.

"Don't pick on Simon!" Though Clary might not have noticed the many boys ogling her—she made a rather cute picture, standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring up at her brother and his best friend—Jonathan, Sebastian, and Jace all did. Most of the boys gave up on asking her out when they met the gaze of one of the three furious boys, though: it was a glare that promised pain if you dared to approach the girl he was so protective of.

"Fine, I'll go get it myself." Swatting Clary lightly on the head, Jace headed toward the MPR (2) with Sebastian.

"I already got mine. Come on, Clary, let's go find your homeroom."

"But what about—"

"They'll be fine; they're big boys. I promise they'll survive." Jonathan grinned, the way he only did for his sister. "Besides, they've done it twice already. In case you've forgotten, we're eighth graders this year."

* * *

"Hey, Clary, Simon, over here!" Sebastian waved from across the Quad.

The redhead looked over at her new friend—she'd discovered that morning that Izzy Lightwood had almost exactly the same schedule as she did. "Wanna come join us?"

"Sure! Oooh, is that your boyfriend? He's _so_ hot! And he has a _twin?_"

Clary cleared her throat. "Um, actually, that's my brother. Sebastian."

Black eyes alight, Isabelle leaned closer. "Do you mind if I date him?"

Simon blinked. "But—"

Neither girl paid him any attention. "I guess not," Clary replied at last. "In the end, it's your choice. And his. I should probably warn you, though—he's not really into dating. You'd have a better chance with Jonathan—but he's not very nice to anyone, Sebastian included."

"What about the hottie sitting with them? Is he available?"

"Jace? He's a _total_ player." The redhead dropped her voice as they approached the table—and the boys.

"Cool." Izzy grinned. "Perfect for a one-night stand, don't you think?"

"Um…" For some reason, Clary couldn't name the dark feeling that rose up inside her. "Sure?"

"Hello, Isabelle."

"Hello, Jace."

Dark eyes raked the golden boy up and down. "Changed my mind, Clary," Izzy announced briskly. "He's not my type."

"_What?_" Jace placed a hand over his heart. "I'm _every_ girl's type. Unless you're—"

"No, I'm not gay." Looking around, Isabelle quickly located her brother. "Alec! Do you guys mind if he sits with us?"

"No, but I mind if _you_ do," drawled Jace.

Isabelle looked at Clary. "Is he always this rude?" (3)

"Actually, he's usually much worse."

"How do you put up with him?"

The shorter girl shrugged. "He's my brother's best friend. So even though he's always a real asshat, it's not like I really have a choice."

* * *

_A month later_

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, you're going to be late if you don't get up!" Jonathan stood in his sister's doorway, scowling at the lump under the blankets.

Without opening her eyes, the "lump" in question threw her only pillow at him. "Go away," she mumbled. Unfortunately, it was terribly uncomfortable, lying there without a pillow. Scowling, Clary sat up. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Her brother smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now hurry up and get dressed." He scooped up her pillow—"I know you can't sleep without this, so I'm taking it"—and left. "Dad's waiting downstairs."

Rolling out of bed, Clary groaned. Starting middle school had provided the adrenaline boost she needed to get out of bed every morning, but the excitement had long worn off. Once she'd discovered it was nowhere near as hard as her elementary-school teachers had warned, well, that was her invitation to start slacking off and dropping back into old—_bad_—habits.

Not that her parents were too happy about that.

Clothes now littered the redhead's bedroom floor as she tossed them over her shoulder. "Where the hell are my _jeans?_" she snarled to no one in particular.

A knock sounded on the door. "Clary!"

"God, I'm coming! Okay, Sebastian? Just—"

"I got it; I'm going." Since he knew she was always like this in the mornings, the younger Morgenstern twin let it go. Like he always had. Like he always would.

* * *

_Later that same day_

"Sebastian," Clary began, in the tone she only ever used when she wanted one of her brothers to do something for her.

He looked extremely wary. "What is it now?"

She smiled sweetly: the smile she only ever used when she wanted one of her brothers to do something for her. (4) "Would you kick someone's ass for me?"

Sebastian's breath left his lungs in a long _whoosh._ "God, Clary," he breathed. But in the end, there was only one question to be asked. "Whose?"

"I _knew_ you'd do it!"

"Just tell me—"

"Raphael Santiago."

Having popped out of nowhere, Jonathan laid a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder. As she turned to look at him, she saw that the rage in his pitch-dark eyes was completely at odds with the lightness of his touch.

"Has that sick bastard been hitting on you again?" the eldest Morgenstern juvenile demanded.

Clary sighed. "It's not like you'd believe me if I said he hasn't—and I wouldn't say that anyway, since he has."

"What is it with eighth graders and our Clary?" mused Jace mock-thoughtfully, leaning against a bank of lockers. He turned to the girl in question. "Seriously, why can't they leave you alone? Santiago today, and wasn't it William Herondale (5) the other day? What kind of seduction technique—"

"I'd shut up if I were you, Wayland." Her fair skin now matching her vivid hair, the redhead nodded at her brothers, who were looking more than a little murderous. "If you value your life, or—no, your pretty face…"

The blonde took the hint and closed his mouth, for once. Normally he'd actually keep going, maybe even stronger than before—but it really wasn't a good idea to provoke an already-pissed Morgenstern. That was doubly true when both twins were present and ticked off. (Of course it applied to Clary, too—but she wasn't as easily angered as her brothers. But when she was… Woe betide the poor victim who found himself/herself facing _three_ of Valentine Morgenstern's enraged offspring!)

"You think he's pretty?" Simon asked incredulously.

Clary shook her head. "I don't _think_ he's pretty; I know it, and so does he, as well as the rest of the school. It's a given fact that he's hot."

"No, no, no—that's wrong," argued the boy in question, shaking a finger at her. "See, there's a _major_ difference between 'pretty' and 'hot'—so, Ms. Artiste (6), which am I? Since I've seen you studying this 'pretty face' of mine—I know, I know," he added as the redhead protested, "it's 'for your art'—but in any case, wouldn't you agree that you're the best one to give us an answer?"

"Don't mock me, Jace Wayland."

"No, I'm not mocking you"—though his smirk said otherwise—"just asking your _expert_ opinion on the matter."

Luckily for Clary, Raphael Santiago chose that moment to make an appearance. Funnily enough, he didn't seem to be watching out for an ambush by her brothers. But then, most boys didn't: they convinced themselves that they were different, that Clary wouldn't sell them out to the vindictive Morgenstern twins.

"Hey! Santiago!" Crossing the Quad with long strides, Jonathan sauntered toward the seemingly-unsuspecting teenage boy. Sebastian, right behind him, was trailed by Jace. Clary and Simon, always up for a good scene, followed at a distance.

"Mind if we… talk?" began Sebastian, using the fake-calm tone that most people knew spelled trouble.

"Not at all, _amigo_; what's up?" Was it just Jace's imagination, or was there a razored edge to Santiago's smile?

"I hear you've been saying some things to a certain sixth-grader, things she doesn't want to hear—especially not from you." Jonathan's tranquility was about as authentic as his twin's. "As her older brother, I'm telling you—no, _ordering_ you to leave Clarissa Morgenstern alone."

"Ah, but see—" Raphael broke off, seeing Clary tug at her brother's arm to whisper something in his ear.

The elder Morgenstern twin straightened up, having bent down to hear his sister's words, and sighed ostentatiously. Leaning back slightly, he murmured something to Sebastian.

Jace snickered something about "tired of you" and "I knew it would happen."

Smiling, the Hispanic boy found courage to regroup. "She's tired of you fighting her battles, isn't she? _Dios,_ Morgenstern, but you and your family are nothing but easy to read. Of course little Clary doesn't want her brothers to chase away all the boys who are still willing to date her. See, even Wayland—"

All three Morgensterns, plus Jace and Simon, burst out laughing.

First to recover was Clary. She wiped all traces of hilarity from her face to glare at Raphael and tell him, "That's nowhere near what I said; you shouldn't try to make out that you know everything when you have no idea what's going on. I told Jonathan that I asked _Sebastian_ to help me out, not him, for a reason. And of course Jace had to rub it in, because that's just how he is."

"So…" Finally realizing the danger he was in, Santiago took a quick step back. "I'll just…"

"No, you're not getting off that easily." No one had seen him move, but suddenly Jace was behind the other eighth-grader. "While we're around, and even while we aren't, no one gets away with messing with Clary. Nobody—and that includes you, Santiago."

"Jace!" The girl's piercing green eyes met his. "Don't hurt him too badly."

Raphael sighed in relief. "Clary, I knew—"

Never taking her eyes off the golden ones of her brother's best friend, she finished, "Because I wouldn't want you to get into _too_ much trouble over this asshat."

He grinned. "For you, anything."

* * *

(1) No matter who wrote/said it first, I give the credit to my friend **funbunny99**: I said Izzy was a bit of slut, and she replied, "No, she just 'gets around,'" with air quotes around the last two words.

(2) For those of you who don't/didn't have one in your school, the MPR is the Multi-Purpose Room: cafeteria, gym, auditorium, and whatever else the school ends up needing.

(3) I hope you recognize this reference! ;) For those of you who don't—it's from _City of Bones_, after Clary wakes up in the Institute.

(4) For those of you who pay attention to linguistics, the repetition is intentional. For those of you who are interested, it's called "parallel structure."

(5) Yes, William Herondale as in Will from _The Infernal Devices_ [also by Cassandra Clare]. He probably won't be a very important character, though. If I need a perv to hit on Clary, Santiago will probably be enough. Or I'll come up with an OC.

(6) It's supposed to be spelled like that: it's pronounced "ar-teest" instead of "ar-tihst". Typically used when people are trying to make a point, or just to be obnoxious. (At least, that's how it is in my experience.)

* * *

**A/N: Some of you have given me some ideas on what you'd like to see. Great, I really appreciate it. Just please don't be too disappointed/outraged if and when I _don't_ use it because it just doesn't tie in with what I have in mind. Thanks so much for your input, though!**

**As always, reviews are really, truly, greatly appreciated. Unlike other authors, I don't dictate quotas because I don't usually update on time anyway; but it'd be really, really nice to see some feedback. What would you like to see happen? What do you think I should change/improve? I'd like to know, so that I can become a better writer (which, in turn, means you end up with better fics to read). Thanks!**


	3. Middle School, Part 2

**A/N: I was honestly surprised by how many of you guys think I'm funny. Thanks so much - my jokes are always lost on people, IRL. ****My current summer camp just let out; I have a week of rest before the next one starts. Hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in two chapters in the meantime.**

**Last chapter's reviewers **_**im-a-troll, ****shrey11****, ****AngelofAir****, ****Healing-Takes-Time****, ****Robin [Guest]****, ****TaintedXDesires****, ****Lydiaaaaa [Guest]****, ****Mollytamale****, ****Lockwheres theKey****, ****shadowhunterprincess****, ****Lycii TyS****, ****ByTheAngleIsThatWillHerondale****, ****MDIlikewhoa****, ****Slave to my Pen****, **_******and **_**Empress Jane [Guest].**_**(Sorry if I mistyped your pen name or missed your review - I don't think I have, but I could be wrong.) You guys are absolutely amazing, and the main reason why I really try to get each chapter finished ASAP.**

**And thanks to everyone who is following/has favorited this fic! You probably don't know this, but I go on each and every one of your profiles to read and review your fics. (Same for reviewers - but, partly to return the favor, I usually put reviewers' fics higher on my to-read list.)**

**Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

_Towards the End of Clary's Sixth-Grade Year_

"No."

"But, Jonathan—"

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I said 'no' and I _meant_ 'no'."

The redhead turned imploringly to her other brother. "Please, Sebastian?"

He ran his fingers through his bangs. "Jon—"

"Seb—" His twin mocked his tone. "Clary is not going out on a date with _anyone_, let alone this guy I've never met, and that's final."

The younger twin looked at his sister. "Sorry, Clary." He sounded more relieved than apologetic, though.

"I don't see why she shouldn't go," offered Jace, completely out of the blue.

"What?" Both Morgenstern boys turned on him. "Jace Wayland—"

"Yes, she's your sister, so I suppose your word is worth more than mine. But I've known her quite a long time, and I think she's just going to keep begging until you let her date _someone._ Might as well be a decent guy you trust at least partly, don't you think?"

"He's got a point," Sebastian murmured.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," retorted Jonathan exasperatedly.

Clary sighed loudly. "Yeah, just talk about me like I'm not here. It's not like my social _and_ love lives hinge on this decision or anything."

"Clary—"

"Save it for someone who cares, Sebastian." With a _swish_ of vivid hair, she was gone. They could still see her, though, complaining to Simon and Izzy.

"Hey—Simon."

"He's over there, Jace; it's not like he can hear you calling so quietly."

"No, I mean Simon might be the solution to your—_our_—little dilemma."

"What do you mean?"

As the golden boy began to explain, the other two blondes grinned.

* * *

_After school, same day_

"You're kidding me!"

"No, we're dead serious." Both of Clary's brothers lounged against the kitchen counter, looking bored but earnest.

"Do you need me to say it again?" offered Jace. Without waiting for the girl's answer, he said, in an impressive imitation of Jonathan, "You can go on a date—but only with boys we've explicitly approved."

Rolling her eyes, the redhead played along, repeating her answer of a few minutes ago. "By which you mean…?"

Now the elder twin interjected. "Simon."

"Jonathan!" Clary shrieked, exactly as she had the first time he'd said her best friend's name in this context.

"Clary, _I_ agree with him."

"No one asked you, Jace," chorused all three Morgensterns.

* * *

_Next day, at lunch_

"Hey, who's that girl hanging all over Magnus Bane?" Clary asked Jace quietly.

"Hm?" The blonde looked up from Kaelie Fey, with whom he'd been flirting atrociously. "Oh, that's Camille Belcourt. Why?"

"Alec looks like he wants to kill her—for what reason, I'm sure I don't know."

Izzy coughed, gaining her eldest brother's attention. "See, even Clary's noticed, Alec. You've gotta admit, this is getting to be kinda sad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your crush on Magnus Bane." Jace's apparent boredom flew out the window as the golden boy sat bolt upright, looking extremely guilty.

Alec straightened up as well. "My—" Immediately his eyes flicked to the Morgensterns and Simon.

Sebastian shrugged (1). "It's not a big deal to me—actually, I think it's sort of admirable that you have the courage to own up to it."

"No, I—"

"Honestly, I personally think it's unnatural. But since you're the brother of my sister's best girlfriend, it's not like I can shun you or anything because of it." Jonathan sighed (1). "In fact, I'll probably end up standing up for you if anyone gives you grief over it."

As he'd hoped, Clary looked gratified by his ability to control his own feelings for the sake of others. "You're awesome, Jonathan." Many a fangirl envied Clarissa Morgenstern's being allowed to hug Jonathan and Sebastian so casually, a privilege that the redhead now proceeded to exploit (2).

* * *

_That Weekend: A Date With Simon_

Simon choked as he took in Clary's dress: lower-cut, shorter, and ultimately less innocent and more provocative than anything he'd ever seen his best friend wear. "You look…"

"Trampy?" The redhead grinned, tucking a long, loose curl behind her ear. "It was all Isabelle's idea."

"The hair doesn't really seem to go with it—"

"Oh, Isabelle put it up, but Jace—" (3)

"—and I was going to say 'hot,' actually."

"Sure you were. C'mon, Lewis, don't you know that girls prefer 'beautiful' to 'hot'?"

"Isabelle doesn't."

Clary snorted. "Isabelle Lightwood is an exception to most rules pertaining to girls."

"That's true. Anyway, shall we go?"

"I still can't believe I'm on a date. With _you_ of all people."

"Is there someone you'd rather go out with?" The bitterness in Simon's tone was surprising; Clary had expected him to agree with her, that the idea of them being a couple was unbelievably ludicrous.

"Not at all," she hastened to reassure him. "It's just that you're my best friend, and it's super weird for me to think of you like that. Heck, I don't think I could ever like you in that way—I mean, I love you, Simon, but it's more in the same way that I love Jonathan and Sebastian." She hesitated before adding, "And Jace."

"Oh? So Golden Boy _doesn't_ get you all hot and bothered?"

"Can we please not fight? Especially not over that douche?"

"All right. Well, since we're on a date anyway, why not make the most of it? Y'know, go all-out as a couple and all that good stuff."

"And by 'go all-out as a couple' you mean…?"

"If you're going to go on a date, you might as well get into it, don't you think?"

Clary shook her head. "Isn't that basically like leading people on?"

Simon bit his lip, thinking about her question. "No," he finally said. "Because you might be surprised to find how much you both enjoy it."

* * *

_That night_

"Where the hell is Jace Wayland? I swear I'm going to kill him!" As if to prove her point, Clary's handbag hit the ground with a loud _thud_ disproportionate to its size. Angrily the redhead swung herself up onto the kitchen counter, swinging her short legs and secretly reveling in the satisfying _bang_ of her feet punctuating every swing.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." "What happened, Clary?" Sebastian put aside his cell phone; Jonathan looked up from his favorite TV show.

"It was his idea, wasn't it?! The date with Simon?"

Lazily Jace emerged from Clary's room. "What makes you think that?"

"Because—wait a minute. What the hell were you doing in _my room?_"

"Well, since you love me 'in the same way that you love Jonathan and Sebastian', doesn't it stand to reason that if they're allowed in your room, so am I?"

Her green eyes flashed. "Who told you that?"

"The logic behind that statement is completely my own, though it's so brilliant that I can understand why you wouldn't believe me capable of such intelligence."

"Cut the bullcrap, Jace! I'm completely serious!"

"Didn't you know? Santiago followed you on your date."

"He did what?!" The Morgenstern twins looked and sounded as shocked and angry as their younger sister (3).

"Apparently he overheard us today at lunch, and couldn't resist. Hey, maybe we should call the cops on him; I swear he's an obsessive stalker or something." Calmly Jace crossed the living room to pour himself a glass of water. This was neither lacking in courtesy (although Valentine Morgenstern would have been annoyed, had anyone else dared to do such a thing) nor anything to even really notice, as the blonde practically lived in the Morgensterns' home: always coming over to hang out after school and sleep over afterward.

"Not funny, Jace. Especially considering it's all your fault that _my best friend is no longer speaking to me!_"

The blonde paused in the act of raising the glass to his lips. "Simon's not speaking to you?"

"Is that not what I just said?"

"Why not?"

"Let's just say we had a disagreement. Over the idea of us being a couple."

Jace choked on his drink. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Apparently he's been in love with me for years, but I was 'too blind to see it despite the most obvious clues'." Horrified that she'd just revealed this to _Jace Wayland,_ of all people, Clary snatched her purse from the ground and stomped past her brother's best friend. "I'm going to bed. You better have gotten the Spanish Inquisition out of your system before I come down tomorrow morning."

"Not a chance. G'night, kid."

"Don't call me 'kid.'"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." He grinned, watching her eyes soften and her tense muscles relax. "Good night, Clary."

"Good night, Jace."

He couldn't see her smile, but he knew it was there.

* * *

(1) I know I labeled both twins' reactions with the same number. That was intentional; I'm putting the explanations into one note. Okay, so I based Sebastian off of the charming Sebastian from CoG: the one who wouldn't really react to anything. As for Jonathan—well, I'm sure we all remember Sebastian's real reaction to Alec, which he voiced in no uncertain terms towards the end of CoG. I wanted to fit his reaction to the scenario, though, and keep in mind how much he cares about Clary (in this fic).

(2) In not so many words: Clary gave her eldest brother a hug. :)

(3) A reference to CoB, when Clary comes down in one of Isabelle's dresses and Jace takes it upon himself to "improve" the overall picture. Namely, by pulling out the hairpin. (Correct me if I'm wrong; it's been a while since I read CoB.)

(4) Translation: Raphael's going to get his ass handed to him. But you probably figured that out already ;)

* * *

**A/N: There will probably be only one more chapter for middle school. If even that.**

**Since you're here anyway, could you guys please let me know (in a review or even a PM) which of the following you'd prefer for my chapters on high school?**

**1) Same as the ones I've already posted - snapshots of what it's like to be them**

**Under this option, this fic is likely to be pretty short - only a few more chapters.**

**2) Solid chapters, like those of most AU high-school Clace stories**

**This would extend the fic for many chapters, since it would necessarily involve an overall plot and lots of plot twists, angst, etc.**

**3) A combination of the two, depending on what suits the scenario**

**Writing like this might be easier for me, since I would be able to twist the formatting/storytelling style to suit my moods and ideas.**

**Thanks for reading, even if you don't take the time to review. Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated, though, and please feel free to point out any possible errors to me. (I don't have a betareader, as you might have guessed from the fact that I don't acknowledge him/her every chapter.)**


	4. High School: Morgenstern Secrets

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing the story; but please see the A/N at the bottom for more details.**

**I've only put up three chapters (well, four now XP), and this story already has 124 Followers, 56 Favorites, and 70 reviews?! You guys are absolutely amazing! Thanks so much!**

**And also, thanks so, so, _so_ much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **_***Lycii TyS, ****Sarah is a Fab [Guest],** **iamchris, *****shadowhunterprincess, *****Ashleylee987, *****MDIlikewhoa, ****Robin [Guest], *****justbeautifulme33, *****PinkPanda-the. YA. fangirl-17, *****MissSemi-Dependent, *****AngelofAir, *****Healing-Takes-Time, ****FMN, ****SunsetShimmer2002, *****I Love Will Herondale, *****bookreadergemz, ****TrueGrimm, *****Sam [Guest], *****imstillthinkin, *****wildpixie9609, *****ByTheAngelIsThatWillHerondale, ****BINKIES, ****BronzeStorm, ****fangirlnati0n, *****kmarie139, *****iwillraisehell, ****CookieMonster-1313, *****laughingsince98, ****Julie [Guest], ****noaverageangel, **_**_Fillmore99,_ and 6 anonymous Guests. [Sorry if I missed your review or mistyped your username!]**

******In the list above, I used *asterisks* to mark the reviewers who responded to the prompt in the last author's note. As I told most of them, I've decided to go with style 3, a mix of traditional TMI-highschool-story and scenes/snapshots like I've been doing. Thank you for your input, guys!**

**And, even though I may not have mentioned it previously, I appreciate favorites just as much! So thanks are also due to: **_**00adreamerforsure00, **__**AngelofAir, **__**AshBronze17824, **__**Ashleylee987, **__**BIGALLY6969, **_**BINKIES,** _**BuffyandSpikelover, **__**CookieMonster-1313, **__**CrazyBrit99, **__**FMN, **__**Fire83, **__**HungerGamesFan17, **__**JegGlad, **_**KaTiE789,** _**Kat102897, **__**LilliabellaMichelle, **__**LosingGrip11, **__**MDIlikewhoa, **__**Mabel Gumdrops, **__**Maximumride11446, **__**Mrs. Mellark15, **__**MusicAddict135, **__**Raven Dagaz With of Shadows, **_**Soulshadowhunterdemigod,** _**Storm Vampire, **__**TaintedXDesires, **__**Taralara10, **__**VJovankaW, **__**Valy Bee, **__**Wayland45, **__**WeirdMe, **__**WickedMidnights, **__**YvonneWearsPyjamas, **__**Zippy was here, **__**angieb03, **__**beckibean76, **__**booksleakhappy409, **__**bubbleawesomeness, cityofclockwork, **__**diamonds4, **__**everedfern, **__**fanfictionloverofromance, **__**iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica, **__**imstillthinkin, **__**jewel. ferris, **__**kmarie139, **__**lexieblack777, **__**leyreyeye, **__**loudgirl10, **__**luvmusic87, **__**mckenzie. kirby-brown, **__**noaverageangel, **_**ohponthavemercy,** _**rcs17, **__**shadow hunter 1995, **_**and **_**swim4ever1429. **_**[****Sorry if I mistyped your username!]**

**Heads-up: This chapter is a bit of a filler; I promise it's necessary to make the rest make sense. And it begins our highschool story! I hope you're as excited as I am ;)**

**Without further ado, let's get to the chapter that so many of you have been begging me to post ;) [Sorry about the long wait. I sincerely hope this chapter's worth it.]**

* * *

_End of Clary's Seventh-Grade Year (1)_

_After school_

The redhead stared in shock at the boy in front of her. "You're asking me out on a _date?_ As in, going out to a movie, then to eat at a restaurant?"

"I believe that is the traditional definition of the word 'date' (2). And if you are asking whether that is what I was asking, the answer is yes."

"But—you're—" Getting past her surprise, the youngest Morgenstern's anger started to return. "I can't believe that you would think—" Abruptly she shut up as he shoved her against the brick wall, pinning her hands to either side of her head, leaning in closer... and closer...

Suddenly he was pulled away from her as an angry female voice warned, "Back off, Santiago. Clary's not interested, and you know it."

The shorter girl sighed in relief. "Thanks, Izzy."

"Anytime." The dark-haired girl didn't stop glaring at the offending male. "Try that again, and her brothers and Jace will hear about it. Unless..." Her eyes shifted to Clary's, though she didn't let go of Raphael. "Were you going to tell them anyway?"

"No!" protested the Hispanic teen, truly terrified. "Clary, I swear I won't—"

Jonathan and Sebastian Morgenstern's beloved younger sibling cocked her head, regarding the Idris High (3) freshman maliciously. When she spoke, though, she directed her words at her best friend. "You know, I really should tell them. I mean, Jonathan specifically made me promise that I'd let him know if a boy tried to make a move on his baby sister. And I know Sebastian would make sure that the boy in question would never even consider doing it again. As for Jace..." Clary shrugged. "Who knows? It's impossible to predict what the great Jace Wayland will do or say."

It wasn't really, though. Not for Clary.

In fact, sometimes it felt like she understood him better than Sebastian did, and her brother was the one who was supposed to be Jace's best friend.

* * *

_ Same day, at home_

"I _knew_ Santiago was going to try something! I still can't believe it, though—he doesn't even go to the same school as you anymore! There are plenty of girls at the high school: taller, easier, and—no offense, little sis—hotter than you."

"Thanks ever so much."

"Oh, you know what I meant." Clearly Jonathan didn't expect a contradiction, which was why he was so surprised when his sister snapped.

"Yes, that's _exactly _why none of the boys will leave me alone, because I'm not _hot_ enough for them! It's totally because they're _all_ gay and trying to use me to get closer to my brothers!"

"Not all of them," Jace offered cheerfully. "I'm pretty sure most of them are actually trying to use you to get closer to _me_. Anyone with a brain knows that I'm hotter than Jon and Seb combined and multiplied by ten."

"I don't know about hotter," mused Clary, rather calmly. Jace's comment had clearly taken the edge off of her anger. "But you've certainly got quite the ego, which I don't doubt is bigger 'than Jon's and Seb's combined and multiplied by ten.'"

"Your knowledge of irony is astounding." (4)

"Do you even know what irony is?"

"No, but I know I sound damn smart saying it." (5) Then the smirk dropped off the blonde's face. "Still, we're going to have to do something about Santiago."

The redhead sighed in mock _what-am-I-supposed-to-do-with-you?_ exasperation. "I suppose the high school administration is used to you three by now? Or rather, the school nurse is used to the sudden influx of badly-beaten-up students that have flooded the infirmary ever since you three started at the high school? One more won't make a difference, will it?"

"I wouldn't say flooded," Sebastian protested mildly.

"It's more like mobbed," Jonathan put in.

"Oh, shut up, both of you. No, wait, all three of you."

"But I didn't—"

"You were totally going to say something. Don't even bother trying to deny it, Jace."

Miffed, Sebastian's best friend changed tactics. "Right now I'm thinking you know me too well."

Sebastian's sister shook her head. "For once I agree with you."

Smirking, Jace leaned down and whispered something in Clary's ear. Something that made her fair-skinned face flush rather noticeably. (6)

"What did he say?" demanded Jonathan.

"N-no, it's n-nothing. I'm, um, well, I've got lots of homework!" Grabbing at a backpack strap, Clary dashed for her room. "I'll see you guys later!"

Seconds afterward, Clary's door slammed, followed by the distinct _click_ of the lock.

Sebastian glanced over at the other blonde. "What did you say to her?"

"Like she said, it's nothing." Still smirking sinfully, Jace swung his own backpack over his shoulder and headed for the door. "I should probably go—Aline's waiting for me." (7)

"You're dating _Aline Penhallow?"_ gasped the Morgenstern twins.

Eavesdropping from behind her locked bedroom door, Clary gasped too.

* * *

_ A week or so later_

As the days went by and Raphael Santiago had yet to make a second play for the youngest Morgenstern, Valentine's children began to relax their guard. First was Clary, who was no longer so tense before rounding corners after school. Then, a few days later, Jonathan and Sebastian began to gradually pay less and less attention to their classmate.

Jace Wayland, though, was a completely different story. More anxious than Clary's own brothers, he never forgot just how close Santiago had come to violating his best friend's sister. Actually, the blonde had known the girl for years; she was far more to him than Sebastian's baby sister by this point.

Maybe no one realized it, but sometimes Jace was even more overprotective of the redhead than the Morgenstern twins.

And when this idea occurred to the boy in question, he shrugged it off as older-brotherly aggressiveness. After all, he'd watched Clary grow up, known all her triumphs and defeats. Hadn't she herself said that having him around was just about equivalent to having a "third overprotective asshat of a brother"?

But sometimes Jace really wondered about his feelings around Clary Morgenstern. The little thrill that went through his heart every time he saw her smile; the immense satisfaction and joy he got from making her laugh when even the twins couldn't coax her out of her bad mood; the intense fury and jealousy whenever any boy dared to talk to, and maybe even—Angel forbid!—_touch_ her.

Raphael Santiago had come so close to taking what was Jace's.

Realizing where his train of thought was going, the blonde blinked at his own reflection in the Morgensterns' bathroom mirror. _What the hell?_ Since when did he think of Clary as "his"?

"Jace! Hurry up in there!"

At the sound of _her_ voice, calling _his_ name, he had to struggle against certain hormone-induced fantasies that would no doubt be haunting him tonight. How he _hated_ being a teenage boy.

Yeah, so maybe his feelings for Clary weren't _completely_ like Jonathan's or Sebastian's...

* * *

_Clary's Freshman Year (8)_

"That's Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"She doesn't look anything like her brothers!"

"But... she's kinda cute..."

Whispers followed the redhead everywhere on her first day of high school. Maybe a different girl would have been thrilled with the attention, but shy Clary didn't like being stared at just because she was a Morgenstern like Jonathan and Sebastian.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of being a Morgenstern. Quite the contrary, actually: Valentine and Jocelyn's daughter was proud to be related to the twins; she took just as much pride in their accomplishments as they did. Clary always went to Jonathan's football games and Sebastian's academic competitions; she also cheered louder than anyone at Jace's soccer games.

But what was the point of being noticed when the only reason for it was your brothers' triumphs, rather than any merits of your own?

* * *

"Damn it!" Colorful curses spewed from one angry Morgenstern's mouth as Jonathan hurled his football gear across the room he shared with Sebastian.

He'd just been informed that if his grades and conduct didn't improve, he would be kicked off the football team. The elder Morgenstern twin lived for football; he just couldn't lose his position! It was the biggest and best thing he had going for him.

Even as he determined to do something about this mess, he vowed that he'd never tell anyone. Not his parents (who would only make this whole thing a lot worse than it already was); not Jace (who would only make fun of him); not Clary (whose worry would only make the problem feel a whole lot more real); not even Sebastian (who already seemed so preoccupied and distant lately—was he in a similar dilemma? No, the younger twin was a brilliant student, the kind that teachers loved).

Jonathan would find his own solution. He didn't need anyone's help or support; he was a Morgenstern (9).

* * *

Staring long and hard into the mirror, Sebastian contemplated his own pitch-dark eyes and ice-white hair (10). He looked hot.

He also looked just like Jonathan.

Usually it didn't really matter. The twins were in all different classes (Sebastian excelled in AP, Honors, and other advanced courses; Jonathan just barely got by in the minimal classes he needed to graduate); all their teachers knew the distinct differences between their personalities and characters.

But the rest of the student body was a completely different story. Jonathan had a track record for treating girls rather badly; it always came as a major surprise when yet another girl, caught up in his tall/fair/handsome (11) personage, agreed to go out him. Clary and the others should have been used to it already, but Jonathan's rapidly-deteriorating reputation made the details of his love (read as: sex) life more and more unbelievable.

And unfortunately, while his female following didn't suffer, Sebastian's did.

The younger Morgenstern boy had always valued respect and self-confidence over makeup and curves, so it naturally followed that the girls who caught his attention were inevitably put off by the rumors that they couldn't separate from him. After all, Jonathan was the popular one. Sebastian was just along for the ride. Most people didn't know, or even care to get to know, the younger twin.

And that, the younger Morgenstern boy was beginning to realize, was just the problem.

He tended to go along with Jace and Jonathan, rather than make his own decisions or plans. Sometimes the only thing stopping them from doing something really stupid was Clary, who by all rights shouldn't have had to be the voice of reason.

That role should have gone to Sebastian, as the level-headed middle child with enough common sense to cover himself and his twin. But what use was a gift, if you could never force yourself to utilize it when the necessity arose?

* * *

As the youngest Morgenstern walked down the hallway, Simon Lewis couldn't help but notice, as always, how cute she was. He wanted nothing more than to take back their fight and all the terrible things he'd said.

In fact, the sight of her almost gave him enough courage to approach her. Almost.

And if it wasn't for her older brothers, he might have.

But a person couldn't know Clary Morgenstern for years and not be at least a little afraid of her brothers. And thanks to his own stupid decisions, Simon had more reason to steer clear of Jonathan and Sebastian than anyone.

Well, anyone except maybe Raphael Santiago.

* * *

(1) I know the chapter title says "High School", but I just had to write something about Clary's middle school experiences after the twins and Jace graduated.

(2) No it isn't, Raphael. According to Jace, a "date" is "Often 'a boring thing you have to memorize in history class,' but in this case, 'an offering of an evening of blisteringly white-hot romance with yours truly.'"

(3) Uncreative, I know. But the name of their high school isn't really that important, so I figured it didn't deserve so much thought.

(4) A play on "Your knowledge of livestock is astounding," from CoB when they're talking about "sterile crossbreeds."

(5) "I will have you know I practiced that speech. In front of a mirror before you got here."

"So what do you think it meant?"

"I'm not sure," Jace admitted, "but I know I look damn good delivering it."

-Cassandra Clare, _City of Lost Souls_

(6) I'm sorry, I couldn't help slipping it in. And it's about time to start putting in the Clace, don't you guys think? ;)

(7) Okay, I'm aware that this play is completely overused. Easier than coming up with an OC, though, right?

(8) I bet you guys are thinking, _At last! _XP

(9) Look at the title of this story if this line confuses you. Basically, Jonathan's too proud to tell anyone.

(10) That's Cassandra Clare's description of him, not mine. Credit goes to her.

(11) As opposed to tall/dark/handsome. Since Jonathan and Sebastian are blonde with pale skin, they wouldn't be considered "dark". (Other than the whole dark-prince thing in Clary's drawings.)

* * *

**A/N: ****School's starting tomorrow (for me, anyway), but I did promise (on my profile, if you care to check) to finish all my stories. You have been forewarned, though: "Morgenstern Pride" may be temporarily set aside as I cope with real life. Hopefully, it won't come to that.**

**The question of discontinuation/hiatus aside, please be patient as I try to balance school, extracurriculars, and writing. Repeatedly reviewing with "please update" won't make me update any faster. I will write and update when I can, but reality comes first. (I think all the students out there will understand.)**

**Two questions, and please answer them!**

**1) Would you rather I post chapters regularly (every week or so) regardless of length? Or would you rather I waited until I have my customary 2,000+ words?**

**2) If you would rather I waited, should I post teasers?**

******I've already started work on the next few chapters; I have plotlines and dialogue just waiting to be rounded out and fitted in place.**

******Thanks so much for reading; I love you (in a writer-to-reader kind of way) just for that! But pretty pretty please, review, favorite, follow - all that amazing stuff that totally makes my day!**


	5. High School: Morgenstern Survival

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, though I *did* warn you... Been super busy, but it helps that school gives me inspiration for new scenes. This chapter may or may not be marginally shorter than the previous ones (though not significantly), which just goes to show you how much life gets in the way of the things we want to do.**

**Last chapter's reviewers: **_**Me. Myself and I [Guest], Jennifer [Guest], irmaida, Roseluv [Guest]**__**, **__**Lycii TyS**__**, **__**TrueGrimm**__**, **__**Linx25**__**, **__**Zippy was here**__**, **__**BINKIES**__**, **__**AmberMariee [Guest]**__**, **__**messed up but loved**__**, **__**random person [Guest]**__**, **__**Catia Rose**__**, **__**BronzeStorm**__**, **__**SummerRain2000**__**, PinkPandathe. YA**__**. fangirl**__**, **__**CakeIsAGoodFriend**__**, **__**kmarie139**__**, **__**Appropinquare**__**, **__**Robin [Guest]**__**, **__**justbeautifulme33**__**, **__**Ajb216**__**, **__**immortalprincess45**__**, **__**ValletaGrayx**__**, **__**laughingsince98**__**, **__**grlvct, and 5 Guests. Thank you guys so much!**_

* * *

_A few weeks into the school year_

"Oh, Sebastian. . . Your hair. . ."

"Hey, don't make that face. At least now I look different from Jonathan, right?" The lightness in his tone was obviously forced. (1)

"I've always been able to tell you two apart, and you know it! And genetics aside, the two of you are nothing alike!"

"Maybe you can tell us apart, but everyone else—"

"Jace and the Lightwoods can tell too! It's not just me!"

From the look on his face, her half-joke wasn't making him feel any better. "Yeah, but the rest of the school. . ."

"The rest of the school?" she prompted when her brother didn't finish his sentence.

"No, never mind."

With the awful timing that only he seemed to possess, Jace Wayland chose that exact moment to walk into the living room and comment, "Whoa, Seb, what did you do to your hair?"

His best friend didn't answer.

Trailing in behind the boy he still sometimes regarded as an intruder, Jonathan felt the need to put in his two cents. "Two words: Rejected. Again. For the exact same reason as last time."

"That's way more than two words. Just for the record." If Sebastian's brother didn't like Jace, the feeling was mutual.

Clary was impatient and extremely annoyed. _Why are boys always so oblivious?_ (2) "Shut up, Jace!"

Ignoring both of the youngest members of their group, Jonathan turned back to his twin. "But anyway, Sebastian, you didn't have to go and dye your hair just because some girl wouldn't go out with you. With _our_ looks—"

"Maybe that's not the kind of girl I'm after, Jonathan! Maybe I like girls who wouldn't want to date me just because I'm hot!"

The older twin shook his head, not even putting on his sage air since he knew it was a sensitive subject. (Unlike Jace, he usually took his comments down a notch when the situation called for it.) "I know. That's why you're always getting rejected, isn't it?" (3)

"What?" interjected the redhead. "You guys aren't making any sense. . ."

Patronizingly, Jace reentered the conversation. "Let me break it down for you, kid. Your brothers are identical twins. With me so far?"

"Remind me, again, why I put up with you all the time?"

"Because I'm just that awesome. Anyway, because they look so alike, most people don't know or care which one's Sebastian and which one's Jonathan. Any action taken by either twin will reflect on the other; anything one twin says will affect the other's reputation."

"Ohhh. . . I get it now." Clary slid over on the couch to curl up next to her middle brother, knowing how it would make him feel a little less tense, if not better.

Knowing that sometimes, Sebastian needed a little reminding of the fact that there were people who regarded him as an individual instead of the second coming of his brother.

* * *

"Hi, Clarissa." A petite girl approached Clary in the hallway of the middle school—Idris High was doing some event with the middle school, and somehow the Morgenstern girl had ended up back at the school she'd just graduated from at the beginning of the summer.

"Um, hi. Maureen, right?" While the girl wouldn't really have been that memorable otherwise, it was kind of hard to forget the tiny underclassman who had an obsession with your now-ex-best friend.

"Yeah." The girl scowled. "Stay away from Simon! He's mine!"

"I. . ." This was completely unexpected for Clary. "I haven't even talked to Simon in years. And I'm not interested in him. Not in that way!"

"Good." Suddenly the younger girl smiled cheerfully, as if the opening lines of their conversation hadn't been spoken. "Hey, wanna hang out after school?" (4)

"Sorry, I've got plans with Izzy."

"Cool; I'll come with you! Izzy's the most amazing girl I know!" (5)

Another Idris High freshman walked towards the pair. "Can't you take a hint, little girl? Poor Clary's been trying to turn you down nicely; don't force your company on her and Izzy. They've been best friends since middle school, so it's no use trying to get between them in hopes that Simon will stop denying your claim of being his girlfriend." (6)

Childishly, Maureen stomped off.

Clary looked at her classmate gratefully. "Thanks, Maia."

"Anytime." The other freshman looked at her watch. "Shit! I gotta run."

"Hot date?" the redhead asked jokingly.

To her surprise, Maia blushed. "Yeah, actually. With Jordan Kyle."

The shorter girl squealed excitedly. "I knew it! You two are so cute together!"

"Clary. . ." Maia groaned, though she didn't look too annoyed or exasperated. (7)

"Well, it's true!"

The intensified blush on her friend's cheeks would have undermined any attempt on her part to deny it. "A-anyway, I'll see you later."

"Sure, see ya." The redhead was still smiling, even after her friend was out of sight. (8)

* * *

Clary struggled to clear the surface of hazy waves - waves of sleepiness. She'd stayed up far too late the previous night (9), enjoying a long-overdue movie night at home with the boys. Though it had been fun at the time, however, all that the Morgenstern girl wanted to do at the moment was to sleep. Preferably for a solid week.

Unfortunately, she was sitting in the middle of a math class, trying (and half-failing) to fend off sleep deprivation while taking hopefully-coherent notes on the lecture.

It really wasn't working. Clary cursed her more-than-above-average intelligence, which had landed her in this Algebra 2 Honors class during her freshman year. Most freshmen took Geometry; Geometry Enriched if they were above average. It was only the nerds who took Algebra 2 Honors (10)—but of course "regular" smart-math (aka Geometry Enriched) wasn't good enough for a father who went by the name of Valentine Morgenstern.

Jace glanced across the aisle, taking in her glassy stare and drooping eyelids before stealthily extracting a fresh sheet of lined paper from his binder. (Somehow he managed this without causing the annoying snap of the metal rings (11).)

Seconds later, that same sheet of paper found its way to Clary's desk.

**You okay?**

_Yeah, just tired._

**Didn't get enough sleep?**

_Hello? The stupid movie wasn't over until 1 am!_

**. . . Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.**

_*gasps* Did the great Jace Wayland just. . . apologize?_

**Don't get used to it, kid. It was a one-time deal, though, for you—**

Almost before the blonde knew it, the now word-filled sheet of binder paper was scooped up by their math teacher. "Passing notes in my class, Mr. Wayland? And your partner in crime is Miss Morgenstern, am I right?"

"Please Mrs. Penhallow, don't tell the principal—!"

The teacher's eyes softened as her gaze left the_ insouciant_ Wayland boy to land on the petite redhead who was usually such a good student. Besides having a soft spot for Jonathan and Sebastian's angelic younger sister, Mrs. Penhallow _had_ been observing the girl's Herculean (12) efforts to stay awake all through class.

"Since it's your first infraction, Clary, you get off with just a warning. As for you, Jace. . ."

"It's not his fault, Mrs. Penhallow! I-it's mine."

A quick glance at the note revealed Jace's messy-yet-elegant scrawl at the top of the page, initiating the conversation. But Mrs. Penhallow let it slide with a, "Don't let me catch you passing notes again."

Teacher or not, her mouth twitched at the corners when she heard Jace mutter under his breath, "No, I won't let you catch me again. That doesn't mean I'll stop." (13)

And Clary, even more quietly: "Jace! Shut up!"

Teenagers were so cute these days.

* * *

"So when were you planning to ask for help, Jonathan?"

The oldest Morgenstern child glared at the man sitting across the desk from him. He hated authority figures. "Uh. . . How about_ never?"_

"Are you aware that your attitude is a major factor in your teachers' poor assessment of you?"

"Could you repeat that, but in English this time?"

"Look, Jonathan, as your counselor I'm obligated to help you whether you want me to or not. And really, you should want some help. In all honesty, you might fail the 11th grade if your grades and conduct don't improve."

"What?!"

"Yes, you heard me correctly. Now, can you think of any changes that you can make to your life right now?" (14)

" . . .this."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, screw this!" Nearly overturning his chair in his furious haste to leave the room, Jonathan made sure to slam the counselor's "almost always open" door.

* * *

"What's up with Jonathan lately?"

"You're asking me? He's _your_ brother, not mine!"

Clary bit her lip, effectively distracting the blonde (though she clearly didn't know it). "I'm worried about him, Jace."

"And you're telling me this because. . .? You know your brother and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. Actually, that's putting it rather lightly since—"

"Can't you stop being an asshat for long enough to help me figure out what's wrong with him?"

"Not really."

"You're impossible! I'm going to go talk to Sebastian."

"Wait, Clary."

"What?!"

Jace hesitated. Now that she wasn't in danger of running straight to her middle brother, it was harder than he'd expected to actually warn her: "Jonathan's not the only one who's been moody lately."

"Oh. I guess I shouldn't bother Sebastian then. I mean, he rarely gets like this, so it must be serious." (15)

"Exactly."

Clary groaned melodramatically and flopped down onto the couch, right next to Jace. "Terrific, that means I'm stuck with you!"

"Do you really hate my company that much? I'll just go, then."

"Jace, wait! Don't leave me here by myself!"

"Izzy's over there"—Jace pointed half-heartedly to the corner of the room, where Izzy was talking to Jocelyn—"you won't be by yourself for long."

"I don't want to hang out with Izzy! I want to hang out with you!" (16)

"Can't stay away from my gorgeous looks, huh?"

"Oh, shut up." But the Morgenstern girl _was_ secretly relieved that her brother's best friend—who was actually now as good as her own best friend—was back to being himself.

* * *

Somewhere in between sniffling and reading those superficial realistic-fiction novels for tween girls, Clary realized something.

"Young Adult" fiction was overrated and, no matter what genre it technically belonged to, completely unrealistic. The girl always ended up with the right guy (who was very rarely a cocky douche who happened to be the bane of her existence—no prizes for guessing who the redheaded teenage girl was thinking of!) and there was usually a happy ending that didn't involve being estranged from everyone she loved. (17)

Story of Clary's life? No freaking way.

"Clary!" yelped Sebastian, the way he sometimes did upon realizing that he'd lost track of time and, therefore, was now late.

"What?"

"Band practice!"

". . .Damn." Clary scrambled to put on her athletic shorts and tie her hair back. Grabbing her stuff, she rushed out of her bedroom, though not before tucking the novel into her bag.

* * *

The football shot towards Jace. . . then passed him. Had the star quarterback just. . . failed to catch a flawless pass? (18) Everyone blinked in surprise, speechless.

Everyone except for Coach, that is. "Wayland!" he bellowed, making the universal gesture for "get your ass off the field because you're playing like shit".

Faking a nonchalance he didn't actually feel, Jace wordlessly let Jonathan take his place. As he dropped onto the bench, he checked his phone without pulling it from his bag. Just a few minutes till the end of practice, which meant. . .

_Damn,_ he thought as the marching band and color guard approached the field, Clary and Sebastian among them. Just his luck, for the two of them to see him benched. It was bad enough that Jonathan would have told them anyway; at least in that case he wouldn't have had to face them while they found out.

Sebastian lowered his clarinet and caught his best friend's eye. Raising an eyebrow, he asked silently, _What happened?_

Jace shook his head, unable to meet either Sebastian's dark eyes or the emerald gaze he could sense coming from the other end of the field.

"Okay boys, let's leave the band to it!" Coach called, leading his team off the AstroTurf.

Even as the color guard girls began their warmup sequence, Jace could feel Clary's curiosity and concern.

And though the band had started reviewing the beginning of their field show, he could tell that Sebastian wasn't planning to let this go.

* * *

"So, what happened?"

"Not now, Clary." Jace lowered his voice, casting a wary glance to the twins, who walked a few feet in front of them.

"You have to talk about it eventually, Jace."

Looking away so that she wouldn't see the lie in his eyes, he argued, "No, I don't. I think I'll survive keeping it to myself."

"So do you plan to play like shit for the rest of the season?" Jonathan called without looking at his sister and teammate.

"Yeah, I'll do it just to annoy Coach," Jace shot back promptly.

Clary sighed. "Boys." (19)

The tall blonde turned to look down at her. "That was a very sexist comment, miss. Care to take it back, before your brother and I are forced to enforce consequences?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I apologize for my unintentional slighting of the male population of the world. Satisfied?"

"Not really, but I'll take it."

"You're impossible!"

"As are you, milady."

* * *

(1) Yeah, he dyed his hair. Think Sebastian Verlac—dark hair, dark eyes. Any Ouran HSHC manga fans might remember (SPOILER ALERT!) where HIkaru dyes his hair dark-brown so that anyone can tell him from Kaoru.

(2) No offense intended, boys. I mean, my best friend is a guy and he's plenty aware of what's going on. But in general. . .

(3) Ooookay, maybe not.

(4) Topic-jump much? But, well, my friends and I do this a lot too.

(5) Nice, Maureen. Really nice.

(6) I can't remember my intention when connecting those two statements, so please don't ask.

(7) That's not me. I profusely deny it whenever anyone implies that something's going on between me and _any_ boy.

(8) Because spending time with your friends can really make you feel that good. If it doesn't, then it's probably time to find some new friends.

(9) That's me in first period every school morning, though I don't stay up watching movies. Homework, homework, studying, homework. . . As my friend **funbunny99** succinctly phrased it, "Sleep? I used to know what that is. . ."

(10) It's different where I live—almost everyone takes Geometry over the summer and jumps to Algebra 2 Honors during their freshman year. But I imagine this is probably how it is for other schools.

(11) Have you ever done that? Y'know, opened the rings only partway so that the whole class wouldn't hear the snapping whenever you tried to get a sheet of paper?

(12) Whoo, vocab! If you hadn't known that I've started school again, this would probably give it away.

(13) A little cliche, but it never seems to get old. Or is it just me?

(14) Don't you just hate it when adults try this stuff?

(15) Aaaand she finally gets it. This was partly based off one of my more clueless friends (who shall remain unnamed for the sake of my safety after she finds out).

(16) Tidbit of Clace-y goodness. You're welcome ;)

(17) That was deep. (Not.) But it's true, there are two types of young adult fiction: the short, happy-endings, not-very-deep kind; and then the young adult kind that has morals, themes, complex characters, tons of conflict, mature content. . . Okay, rant over XP

(18) Oooh, somebody's distracted. Anyone want to guess who/what he's thinking about? ;)

(19) And again, I apologize, boys.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you were looking forward to humor; I know that the author's notes in particular were kinda crappy this time around. But I've been running on sugar and minimal sleep since school started, so you guys are lucky to be getting a chapter at all.**

**I apologize to everyone who wants me to update regularly/weekly. If I did that, I probably wouldn't have _any_ content, most weeks. I'll try for biweekly or once a month, now that I'm more on top of things, but no guarantees.**

**I realize that this chapter probably sucked, but. . . review?**


End file.
